Una Conversación con el Sombrero Seleccinador
by SlyPrincess07
Summary: La llegada de Albus Potter a Hogwarts


Los personajes son de J.K :)

\- Potter, Albus S. – llamó el profesor Longbottom desde la parte delantera del Gran Comedor. Antes de escuchar mi nombre completo, solo con conocer mi apellido, se comenzaron a escuchar los susurros que me perseguían desde que tengo uso de razón y desde que entendí lo que significa ser hijo (y sobre todo el más parecido físicamente) del héroe del mundo mágico. Le dediqué una mirada de soslayo a mi nuevo amigo Scorpius Malfoy y con mirada fría y decidida me acerqué hasta el taburete en el que me esperaba el Sombrero Seleccionador. Cuando me lo hubieron puesto en la cabeza me negué a mirar a alguien en el enorme salón, así que cerré fuertemente los ojos. Aun así, podía sentir las miradas de mi hermano James desde la mesa de Gryffindor, la de mi prima Rose desde el grupo que quedaba por ser seleccionado y la de Scorpius desde la mesa de Slytherin.

\- _Interesante, un nuevo Potter para el colegio. Eres muy parecido a tu padre, Albus…_ \- lo interrumpí antes de que pudiera seguir por esa línea que tanto he escuchado ya.

\- Sí, mi nombre es Albus Severus Potter-Weasley, soy el segundo hijo de Harry Potter. Tengo sus ojos y su cabello desordenado. Antes de llegar aquí me debatía sobre en qué casa me gustaría estar, pero después de haber visto como mi hermano y mi prima trataron a Scorpius solo por los pecados y errores de su padre, solo por ser un Malfoy, decidí que no tengo intención alguna de pertenecer a Gryffindor. ¿Casa de los valientes? Una mierda. Valiente es aquel que hace frente a sus problemas, no el que los ocasiona, tampoco quien gusta de prejuiciar. Sí, se espera de mí ser el príncipe de Gryffindor (mi hermano mayor ya es el rey), pero no me interesa. A diferencia de mis dos hermanos que adoran ser el centro de atención, a mí me gusta la soledad y la independencia. He pasado mucho tiempo solo y me he dado cuenta de que lo que mi padre hizo hace tantos años no me define de ninguna manera. Potter es solo mi apellido, no quien soy. Así que, Sombrero Seleccionador, si aún sirves para algo, envíame a cualquier casa, pero **_NO_** a Gryffindor. – bueno, eso salió más largo y agresivo de lo que había pensado, pero lo dicho, dicho está. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio en mi cabeza hasta que el sombrero volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Sabes? Tu padre me pidió que lo enviara a cualquier casa, menos a Slytherin. Será tu deber enseñarle lo equivocado que estaba al pensar que los "magos malos" pertenecen a la casa de Salazar. Sí, creo que esa es la mejor decisión. Allí encontraras a tus verdaderos amigos y probaras con quien compartes algo más que el apellido, o la sangre. ¿Estás de acuerdo? – y sin darme tiempo de responder escuché como grito a todo el Gran Comedor - ¡SLYTHERIN!

El silencio que se hizo en el lugar luego de esa declaración fue monumental. Todos estaban con los ojos extremadamente abiertos, los de Gryffindor con incredulidad y los de Slytherin con asombro. A los pocos minutos dos pares de aplausos se escucharon en el Gran Comedor. Provenían de mesas diferentes, en diferentes extremos del salón. Unos pertenecían a James, desde la mesa de Gryffindor, y otros a Scorpius desde la mesa de Slytherin. Sonreí. Me puse de pie con orgullo y mi sonrisa se ensancho a la vez que caminaba hacia Scorp y mi túnica se vestía con el escudo de Slytherin. Cuando llegué al lado del rubio, la sonrisa no cabía en mi cara.

\- Estas disfrutando esto, ¿no es así? – me preguntó.

\- No tienes idea. Aunque debo admitir que esperaba otra reacción por parte de James. No sé, algún berrinche típico de él. – Scorpius me hizo señas para que guardara silencio, Rose había sido llamada para su selección. En ese momento su cabello rojizo brillaba por encima de la palidez que llevaba. Scorpius la miraba como un tonto. Se sentó en el taburete y el sombrero solo tuvo que rozar su cabeza para proclamar su casa. Contrario a lo que creí que iba a escuchar, el sombrero gritó

\- ¡RAVENCLAW! – Rose soltó todo el aire que estaba conteniendo y con una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro, corrió hasta su mesa. Una vez ubicada allí nos miró a mí y a Scorpius, nos saludó con la mano y nos sonrió. Yo le respondí con la misma efusividad, no puedo decir lo mismo de mi amigo, que la miraba, pero su mente estaba en Merlín sabe dónde.

Quizás estar en Hogwarts no sería tan tedioso como pensé. Iba a formar mi propio camino y destino. Tomando mis propias decisiones y sin la influencia de mi apellido. Porque aquí voy a ser solo Albus, no Albus Severus Potter. Mientras este en mi sala común no me tendré que preocupar de que llevo sobre mis hombros un nombre que me pesa demasiado, que me queda demasiado grande. Y sé que Scorpius piensa igual. Porque, aunque quedó en Slytherin como todos los demás Malfoy de la historia, él tiene un corazón puro y libre de deseos absurdos de poder y supremacía.

…..

Cuando la directora nos envió a nuestras habitaciones, James se acercó con su grupo de amigos.

\- Vaya, vaya, un Potter en Slytherin. Definitivamente cuando hacemos las cosas, las hacemos a lo grande. – suspiré con alivio. Pensé que venía a burlarse o a meterse nuevamente con Scorpius, como en el tren. – Y tú, Malfoy, cuídale la espalda, que nosotros te la cuidaremos a ti. – y así como llego, se fue. Scorpius me miró encarando una ceja y yo solo negué con la cabeza. James no tiene remedio. Apuramos el paso para alcanzar a nuestros compañeros y debo admitir que me sorprendí cuando vi la Sala Común. Era un lugar con poca iluminación, pero realmente acogedor. Era un espacio en el que todos se movían con comodidad y naturalidad. ¡Y para mi sorpresa los cuartos se compartían solo con una persona! ¡Y para mí suerte, esa persona era Scorpius! Las habitaciones no eran excesivamente grandes, pero lo suficiente para darle privacidad a cada persona que dormía allí. Según había escuchado de James y mi primo Fred, en Gryffindor los dormitorios son d personas; horrible en mi opinión. No soy antisocial, pero me gusta mantener el contacto mínimo con los demás seres humanos. Scorpius fue al baño a cambiarse, y en lo que él salía, decidí escribirles a mis padres la gran noticia. Sería una nota corta, nadie, excepto Rose y Scorpius quizás, iban a conocer de mi pequeña conversación con el viejo sombrero. Busqué pluma, tinta y pergamino y me senté en uno de los escritorios de la habitación.

 _Mamá y papá:_

 _¡Hola! Hemos llegado al colegio y ya me he instalado en mi nueva sala común. El colegio es más asombroso de lo que me contaron. Sus paredes y cuadros parecen conocer y guardar tantos secretos que creo que siete años no serán suficientes para descubrirlos. Rosie ha quedado en Ravenclaw, creo que el tío Ron y la tía Hermione estarán más que orgullosos, ¿no? No creo que suceda lo mismo con ustedes, verán, sé que son mis padres, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que se sentirán decepcionados de la casa en la que quede. Aun así, quiero que sepan que fue completamente mi decisión y que no habrá nada que haga que me arrepienta. Incluso James lo ha tomado bien, demasiado bien diría yo. Estoy en Slytherin. Y estoy compartiendo habitación_ _ **y entablando amistad**_ _con_ _ **Scorpius Malfoy,**_ _sí, el hijo de Draco Malfoy y el nieto de Lucius Malfoy, los mortífagos. No me importa lo que digan, porque no les estoy pidiendo permiso, solo les estoy informando. No soy James ni Lily, aunque tenga 11 años soy capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones, no intenten intervenir, porque saben de sobra que no va a funcionar._

 _Espero que estén todos bien en casa. Díganle a Lily que mañana luego de clases le enviaré una nota. Saludos a los abuelos y los tíos._

 _Los quiero,_

 _Albus S. Potter._

Terminé y la até a la pata de mi lechuza, Pegaso, y la envié a casa satisfecho de mí mismo. Por segunda vez en esa noche pensé que había sido demasiado rudo con mis palabras, pero pensándolo bien, creo que era lo correcto. Scorpius salió del baño interrumpiendo mis pensamientos y me dedicó una mirada interrogativa. Yo solo le respondí con un escueto _"hablamos en la mañana"_ y me fui a cambiar. Cuando salí las luces estaban a medio encender y Scorpius estaba dormido con los doseles sin correr y la boca semiabierta. Inconscientemente hice una foto mental de Scorpius, sonreí sin saber muy bien porque, y me fui a dormir a mi propia cama. Antes de rendirme en los brazos de Morfeo pensé que cualquiera que fuera la respuesta de mis padres, tendría a Scorpius en la cama del lado para apoyarme.

…..

Cuando me levanté, con dolor de cabeza por lo sueños que me asaltaron durante la noche, vi sobre el escritorio a Pegaso con un nuevo pergamino en la pata. Miré a la otra cama, pero no había nadie. Imagine que estaba en el baño. Respiré profundo, le di una chuchería a la lechuza y tomé la nota. Era un pergamino excesivamente pequeño y eso me asustó. Con manos temblorosas abrí la nota, donde solo había 4 palabras, pero que fueron las mejores cuatro palabras que he recibido en mi vida.

 ** _"_** ** _Estamos orgullosos de ti"._**

Entonces me sentí completo y luego de mucho tiempo me sentí feliz de ser un Potter y no solo Albus.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _¡Hola bellezas! ¿Cómo están? Yo…la verdad es que la definición de "bien" es subjetiva y si analizamos la situación que ha atravesado mi país en las últimas semanas, podrán saber a lo que me refiero. A las que no lo saben, Puerto Rico fue atravesado de un extremo a otro por un huracán categoría 5 llamado María. A pesar de que no llegamos a la veintena de personas fallecidas, el sistema de telecomunicaciones del país entero colapso y si están leyendo esto es porque lo reestablecieron o porque comencé la universidad y hay WI-FI. Mi cumpleaños fue el pasado 25 de septiembre y fue un cumpleaños triste, sin poder comunicarme con mi familia y amigos para saber cómo estaban y diciéndome a mí misma en medio de la oscuridad y con la luna de testigo "Feliz cumpleaños Natasha". Esperaba que fuera como en Harry Potter y que de pronto Hagrid apareciera para decirme que soy una bruja y que trae con él mi carta tardía de Hogwarts. Aunque como mencioné no hubo muertos, hay muchas personas que no tienen acceso a agua potable o comida. No porque no haya, sino porque ha sido casi imposible accesar a las áreas afectadas. El terreno cedió y los árboles, postes de tendido eléctrico y muchas cosas más volaron por los aires y bloquearon las carreteras. Pero, antes de que esta nota sea más larga que el mismo fic (que no es más que un OS), diré que al menos yo, mi familia y amigos estamos bien, vivos al menos, y que he hecho todo lo que está en mi mano para ayudar a mi alrededor. No me sobra, pero lo poco que tengo lo comparto._

 _Antes de hablar de la historia quiero dar las GRACIAS al hermoso grupo de chicas Dramione de WA que se han preocupado por mí todo este tiempo y lo han intentado todo hasta lograr comunicarse conmigo. Son un amor todas. ¡Gracias nuevamente! Es lindo saber que no solo tienes amigas Dramioneras, sino hermanas del corazón que no importa desde que país, unen sus corazones en uno solo por ti cuando lo necesitas._ _ **¡Las quiero!**_

 _Bien, ¿Qué les pareció la historia? Sinceramente solo tenía en mente lo que Albus le dice al sombrero, lo demás nació en el camino. Pero, espero que les haya gustado, aunque sea un poquito. Perdonadme si no, pero es la primera vez que escribo sobre este personaje. Ahora, lo que sea que les haya ocasionado este OS, me gustaría que me lo dejaran en un Review porque ese es el alimento de las escritoras y porque así es como único puedo saber que debo mejorar o que explotar._

 _Besos,_

 _Nat._

 _**_ _ **UN REVIEW PARA QUE "X" TE MIRE DESDE EL OTRO EXTREMO DEL COMEDOR Y TE SONRIA COMO SI NO EXISTIERA NADIE MAS. ; )**_

 ** _PD: no tienen que hacer caso a eso. Jajaja._**


End file.
